


Born for it!

by whiskysour (whiskygalore)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enthusiastic Consent, Gangbang, Hucow, Humilation, M/M, Milking, Public Sex, Sub Jensen Ackles, cock-cage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskysour
Summary: Prompt - Jeff finds Jensen in a bdsm club. Jensen's strapped down on a frame, and Jeff can tell how much he likes being used by anyone who walks past, likes being treated as nothing more than a hole to fuck. He pounces at the first opportunity and makes Jensen an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Born for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 3 of spn masquerade, and not entirely finished although readable as is. As you’d expect filthy sex, enter at your own risk!

The first time Jeff sees him, he knows. There's no question in his mind. The boy is perfect. He may be hidden away in the darkest corner of the club but he's undoubtedly the center of attention; strapped to a frame that presents both of his holes at the perfect height. A ring gag holds his mouth open, wide enough that his jaw must be cramping and his lips cracked. Streaks of come, half of it dried and crusting are painted across his face. More spunk leaks steadily from his ruined ass, drips down the back of his thighs. His skin, pale and lightly freckled, is flushed pink and coated with a glistening layer of sweat. His body lean and firm, not overly muscled. Only just old enough to call himself a man rather than a boy.

Jeff doesn't even try to resist. He joins the line of men waiting for their turn, casually pumping his erection in his hand as he watches two guys double team the kid. One grabs the boy's scruffy hair while thrusting his dick into his mouth, the other slaps the kid's ass cheek as he fucks into him. The rougher they treat him, the louder the kid moans around the dick scraping his throat raw. His own cock is never anything but hard, dribbling pre-come onto the floor where it lands in a pool of spunk that's collected beneath him over the course of the night. 

When it's finally Jeff's turn he shoves right into the boy's abused ass, bubbles of come trickling from his sloppy hole as Jeff's dick slides in nice and easy. "You like this, boy?" he asks, slamming in balls-deep straight away. "Like being a slut for anyone with a big enough dick? Enjoy being nothing more than a hole to fuck?" 

Grabbing hold of the kid’s hair, he forces him to twist his head around so Jeff can see his face. See the glazed look in those pretty eyes. See the drool and spunk drip down his chin. Jeff spits in his pried-open mouth just to see his reaction. The boy simply blinks lazily back at him, long eyelashes grazing his cheekbones. Jeff thrusts his cock in harder, his balls slapping across the kid’s ass, then he does it again; spits straight in the boy's mouth so it lands glistening on his tongue. 

“You're nothing but a filthy fuck-hole are you, boy? You just want to be owned and bred."

Jeff knows he's right when the kid's hole flexes and tries to clamp around his dick. Grinning triumphantly, he slaps the boy's ass. "Dirty slut aren't you? Even this isn't enough for you. What do you want, huh? Want more dicks? Bigger dick?" 

Jeff leans over and growls directly in the kid's ear, yanking on his hair to make sure he's with it enough to pay attention. "You want me strap you down and milk you? Want me to pull on those titties of yours, milk that little udder? Want me to turn you into the perfect cow, lock you down on the breeding stand and let my biggest bull breed you up?"

The kid bucks and groans beneath him, his come splattering onto the floor without even a finger touching his dick. Jeff shoots deep in the boy's ass, adding to the squelchy mess of come filling him up, knowing for sure he's found himself some fresh livestock.

The boy, Jensen he whispers shyly, appears at Jeff's door a week later, his pretty face blushing fiercely. Within hours Jeff has him stripped naked and down on all fours in his barn, his cock locked up in a plastic cage, and his hands secured inside leather mittens. Metal clamps bite into his nipples, small weights dangling from them that Jeff plans on gradually increasing in size. 

The dry mix that Jeff empties into the feeding trough is a special formula; filling and nutritious it contains everything that Jensen needs to stay healthy, and a few additives that will accelerate his transformation from slutty boy into the perfect cow. Jensen knows perfectly well what's in the food. He knows he doesn't have to eat it. Knows he doesn't have to even be there. But with a long look at Jeff, he ducks his head into the wooden trough and chews his way through mouthful after mouthful of food. His little cock twitching in its plastic prison, valiantly trying to stiffen. 

A week later Jeff milks Jensen for the first time. 

With an electric prodder, he encourages Jensen to crawl from his small stall down to the far end of the barn where the milking parlor is set up. There, he hoses the boy down, washes the filth from his body and carefully cleans out his ass. Then, shivering from the cold and with drops of water still drying on his pale skin, Jensen docilely lets Jeff strap him into position on the milking stand.

Jensen grunts in gratitude or maybe just relief when, for the first time in a week, Jeff unlocks the cage surrounding his cock. Jeff examines the boy's soft little udder carefully to ensure that it's undamaged before placing it inside a clear suction tube that will capture every drop of come milked out of his new boy. Next, Jeff unclips the weights from his nipples and attaches suction cups over them instead. There won't be any milk drawn from his teats, not yet, the hormones in his feed haven't had a chance to kick in yet, but still it'll do the kid good to feel the pull of the machine. 

Finally, Jeff turns his attention to the boy's ass. Snapping on a pair of fresh rubber gloves, he grabs a metal probe —middling size, not too big for their first time, and not so small it will get lost in the boy's slutty cunt— and covers it generously in lubricant. Then, angling it just right he pushes it into Jensen's hole, making sure it brushes against his prostate.

Standing back Jeff admires his handiwork. The boy is, without a doubt, going to be the prettiest cow and no mistake. Award winning if Jeff isn’t very much mistaken. Already his belly is starting to soften and round, his chest is swelling, his nipples darkening and forming beautiful peaks. The boy is almost vibrating with anticipation as he waits for Jeff to turn on the machine.

With his dick already stiff and nudging insistently at the fly of his pants, Jeff doesn't see why he should make either of them wait any longer. Checking once more that the boy is hooked up to the machine correctly, he flips the power switch on and watches as it hums to life.

His newest little cow moos like he was born for it. 


End file.
